magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Gamer Issue 79
This magazine is dated September 2012 and was priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo The Third Dimension Explodes - 4 pages (6-9) : Bigger in every way, 3DS XL is here, and we've got the full, huge story. The Green Zone - 1 page (16) : How many Nintendo staff members can you name? Cosplay Catwalk - 2 pages (18-19) : Shanoa shows us her glyphs, Brazil takes over, and five kids end the world Iwataya Talkin' 'Bout? - 1/2 page (20) : Iwata responds to Wii U worries Mii News Network - 1/2 page (20) Wii U Most Wanted - 2/3 page (21) : Metroid Smashing News - 1 2/3 page : 3DS and Wii U Smash Bros. detailed Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages (24-25) All About Mii - Grant Kirkhope - 1 page (26) : So he's finally here, explaining to you... he'll make you smile when he plays his tune Gold coins not so easy to find - 1/2 page (27) Streetpass of Strange - 1/4 page (27) An Analyst's View - 1/4 page (27) Uppers & Downers - 1 page (28) 10 New Reasons to Love Nintendo #Mario All-Stars Art School - 1 1/2 pages (10-11) #Mrs Mime - 1/2 page (11) #Videogame of Thrones - 1 page (12) #Electric Game Orchestra - 1/2 page (13) #Collect-'Em-Up Call - 1/2 page (13) #Dark Side of the Metroid - 1/2 page (14) #Gas-Manian Devils - 1/2 page (14) #Doo-Do-Do-Dododo... - 1/2 page (15) #Nintendon't You Dare - 1/4 page (15) #Bash the Bishop - 1/4 page (15) Previews FIFA 13 - Wii U - 4 pages (32-35) Monster Hunter 4 - 3DS - 2 pages (36-37) Kirby's Dream Collection - Wii - 1 page (38) Oni Training - 3DS - 1 page (40) Rune Factory 4 - 3DS - 1 page (42) Harvest Moon: A New Beginning - 3DS - 1 page (43) Assassin's Creed III - Wii U - 2 pages (44-45) Project CARS - Wii U - 2 pages (46-47) Kokuga - 3DS - 1 page (48) Tank! Tank! Tank! - 1 page (49) Connect Mailbox - 2 pages (56-57) Ask Nintendo Gamer Anything - 1 page (58) Timewarp Maniac Mansion - 2 pages (60-61) Battletoads - 2 pages (66-67) Zool - 2 pages (86-87) Features Taking on the Big Boys - 4 pages (62-65) : If it wants its eShop to flourish, Nintendo must finally 'do online' right, says David Houghton The 25 Strangest Nintendo Characters - 6 pages (68-73) Replay: Beyond Good and Evil - 6 pages (76-81) Where are all the Japanese Wii U Games? 4 pages (82-85) Reviews The Vault The Best Of... *3DS - 2 pages (112-113) *Wii - 2 pages (114-115) *DS - 2 pages (116-117) *WiiWare - 1 page (118) *eShop - 1 page (119) *Gamecube - 1 page (120) *N64 - 1 page (121) *GBA - 1 page (122) *SNES - 1 page (123) *Game Boy - 1 page (124) *NES - 1 page (125) Judgement Play *Strider - Denied *Pokemon Snap - Denied *Donkey Kong Land - Approved Iwata Asks The Higgs Boson Particle Other Credits Editor : Nick Ellis Games Editor : Alex Dale Managing Art Editor : Milford Coppock Art Editor : Mark White Designer : Stephen Hanlon Online Editor : Chris Scullion Friends of Nintendo Gamer :Emma Boyes,James Bowden, Katherine Byrne, Roy Delaney, Sarah Ditum, David Dyas, Ian Evenden, Mick Fraser, Mark Green, Ben Griffin, Duncan Harris, Tom Hatfield, Dave Houghton, Cormac Jordan, Simon Middleweek, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Richard Stanton, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell, Helen Woodley Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews